1. Field of Invention
The embodiment of the present invention relates generally to a basic electrical circuit and, more particularly, to a chopper.
2. Description of Related Art
The differential difference amplifier (DDA) is popular for signal processing in the analog domain.
However, there are two main offset imperfections in the differential difference amplifier. One is the intrinsic MOS mismatch and the other is the gain mismatch contributed by the current source of the two input pairs of the DDA.
In order to solve the above problems, those skilled in the art are striving is to find a solution, but no applicable method has yet been put forward. Therefore, there is a need to improve the intrinsic MOS mismatch and the gain mismatch contributed by the current source of the two input pairs in a DDA.